<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The musician by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436962">The musician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb'>bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A lonely sort of victory at the very end [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>this is the shortest one sorry</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A lonely sort of victory at the very end [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The musician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts">Spaghettoi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts">WreakingHavok</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You play your guitar for an invisible crowd.</p><p> </p><p>You pretend that they scream and cheer for you as you play.</p><p> </p><p>And you play and play and play, as zombies lurch forward.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand curls around the bat that rests on your thigh.</p><p> </p><p>You resume playing after you're done.</p><p> </p><p>The zombies lie around and you finally play for a crowd.</p><p> </p><p>And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the shortest one sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>